Poison of the Moonlight
by Cheddar Wolf
Summary: The Lycans were thought to be extinct. The vampires of Cyrodiil had nothing to fear for many years until recently, when the first Lycan of Cyrodiil revealed himself in ages. Hircine's Curse has resurrected itself, with young Rosalie caught in the middle..


**Poison of the Moonlight**

**-**

**-**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Oblivion_

* * *

Dear Good Sir, Heironymus Lex, 

It has come to my attention that there are several large grey-backed beasts lurking about my town of Leyawiin outside in the Blackwood forests. Theses atrocious beasts, well-known for their terrifying discretion, have up until now just been a nuisance to the good farmers outside the city walls, whom have had their sheep, cattle or horses occasionally disappear during the night. I recently sent some of my men to guard the farmers and their animals; yet none have been successful in slaying any of the beasts.

... Sadly, in point of fact, none of my men have returned at all. I have sent scouts out to find them in hopes of hearing good news, but alas they only bring me the worst. My informnats tell me all of them are dead, including all of the farmers' herd whom reside outside the castle walls. My town is not only frightened, but now severely in shortage of meat and other foods.

I write to you now, Good Sir, please send us some help. I beg on my knees if you would kindly send some men to eradicate these vermin stalking my people's land! It is only a matter of time before Leyawiin becomes starved and deprived of its good fortune it has retained until now. My castle walls will hold strong, be sure of that, but my men dwindle and become few, and my dinner plate has become reduced to mere fruits.

We shall wait for your response, and pray for your help.

The Count of Leyawiin,

Maruis Caro

- -

Heironymous Lex looked through bloodshot eyes at the hastily written letter, then back at his own immaculate piece of paper which was suppose to be his response. Pen in hand, he scribbled one sentence to it by candlelight.

- -

Fortunate Count of Leyawiin, Marius Caro,

Good friend, the Imperial Leigon is only too happy to oblige your request; we shall be there shortly in a few day's time.

Heironymous Lex

- -

Yawning, the Imperial Captain rubbed his eyes and sealed the letter with his official signature, then folded it into three halves. He pushed his chair away and stood, exiting his office and walking outside into the cold autumn evening. He made his way across the square in the black of night, entered into the main doors of the prison, and handed the letter to one of his lesser men, the Jailer seated at the front desk.

"Montrose, have one of the stable-boys or guards take this to Leyawiin as fast as possible. Tomorrow, gather a few able bodied men who're either off-duty or on parole, and get them fully prepared and suited to go to Leyawiin by mid-afternoon. It seems the town guards in Leyawiin need a bit of help."

Montrose, who had been previously napping until Lex came in, rubbed one of his eyes and took the letter graciously, eying it with little care. Things like this happened all the time at the less-than-adequate town guards, though Leyawiin's force had been doing pretty good as of late in keeping things in order. Montrose guessed that their lucky streak had run out.

"Of course, Sir," Montrose replied to his officer. Heironymous Lex turned to leave, and had a hand on the door when Montrose suddenly remembered something.

"Um, Captain Heironymous?" Lex stopped in mid-movement and turned back to the jailer, and eyebrow raised. "What do you want to do about the strange prisoner we caught a few days ago? Leave him here for another week until the Commander gets back, or hold the inquiry now anyway?"

Heironymous Lex yawned and waved a hand dismissively.

"Just hold him here until the Commander gets back. Phillida should be here any day now from that diplomat meeting in Bruma. And I'm leaving tomorrow anyway, or have you forgotten already?"

Montrose realized the stupidity of his question, and lowered his eyes to the parchment in hand.

"Very well then, Sir. I'll have everything ready tomorrow." Lex rolled his eyes and exited the room.

"Good night Montrose."

Still uncertain of the fate of the strange prisoner, but tired of questioning, Montrose set the parchment aside and fixed his papers.

"Good night then, Captain."

**- - - **

In the meantime, far off in the Blackwood forests of Leyawiin, and eerie how of unknown origin pierced the black night sky, howling to the full moon that was dancing among the clouds. The birds scattered, aware of something evil in the vicinity, as the other animals hid and shook with fear at the shrill sound.

It was the sound of another perfect kill, on another perfect night.

Only this time, the howl wasn't just for the victory of killing its prey.

It was the signal for the start of the revolution,

... and the extermination.

* * *

Heehee, so the revolution of the greybacks begins. :x Comments, flames, and suggestions are welcome. 


End file.
